Mom, I Want You to Meet
by sugarhigh9394
Summary: Henry brings a guest home. Will JJ approve? Sequel to 'Secrets and Tears' and 'Telling the Team' SLASH WARNING


**AN: Here is story 3 of the 'Secrets' series! I would like to thank all of the reviewers and readers that gave me the courage to continue these one shots :) **

**For those of you new to this series, this story comes after 'Secrets and Tears' and 'Telling the Team.' I really suggest you read those first, so you know what you're getting into here...**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH (never thought I'd be putting _that_ in any of my stories...) INVOLVING HENRY AND AN OC.**

**Important AN at the end :)**

JJ walked into her house after a long day at the BAU. She could instantly smell something cooking in the kitchen.

"Henry?"

"Hey, Mom!" Henry yelled back. JJ walked into the kitchen.

"What are you making?"

"Lasagna. Um, Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"If it's all right, can we have a guest tonight?"

"Um, sure..." JJ was a little confused at her son's request.

Henry's smile lit up the room.

"Great! Thanks Mom! Why don't you go relax? I've got this." he gestured to the stove.

"Okay..."

JJ went upstairs to freshen up and change out of her work clothes. As soon as she was out of earshot, Henry took out his phone and made a call.

"She okayed it. Are you ready?"

Ten minutes later, JJ returned to the kitchen. Henry had the table set for three. Lasagna, salad, and garlic bread sat on the table.

"Henry, this looks great!"

"Thanks, Mom."

The doorbell rang.

"You want me to get it?"

"Nope. Take a seat, Mom."

JJ complied and Henry went to answer the door. A few moments later Henry came back, with an unfamiliar brunette teenager walking behind him.

JJ stood up, curiosity gracing her features.

Henry started to speak.

"Mom, I want you to meet Logan. My boyfriend."

JJ's eyebrows shot up.

"Boyfriend? How long have you two been dating?"

"A year." Henry spoke softly.

"But- you- you just told me you were gay a couple of months ago. You've been dating for a YEAR?!" JJ couldn't believe her son had managed to hide his relationship from her for that long.

"Yeah, a year." Henry sheepishly glanced her way. But before he could speak again, Logan spoke up and walked forward, extending his hand to JJ.

"Agent Jareau, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Logan Marks, and as Henry has already said, his boyfriend of just over a year."

JJ looked at him for a moment, then grasped his hand firmly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Logan. How about we eat?"

"Sounds great." Henry said, shocked that his mother had let the subject go so easily.

JJ caught his look and smirked.

"Don't think you guys are off the hook. I'm still going to interrogate him later."

The three sat and began their meal. Soon, JJ started her questioning.

"Logan, how old are you?"

"Seventeen ma'am. Turing 18 in December. I'm in the same grade as Henry. That's how we met, actually."

"And how are your grades?"

"Straight As." Logan said.

"Plans for after high school?"

"College, ma'am. Not sure where, yet."

JJ had to give Logan credit. He was dealing rather well with her rapid-fire questions.

"Any trouble with the law?"

"No, ma'am."

Henry intervened.

"Mom, isn't that enough for now?" he quieted rather quickly when she sent a glare his way.

"Henry, it's fine." Logan said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Henry glanced between his mother and his boyfriend.

"Yes, now how about you take care of the dishes? I'm sure your mom has a few more questions for me."

At JJ's nod, Henry grudgingly took the dirty dishes and went to wash them.

JJ looked back at Logan.

"I do have a few more questions."

Logan swallowed and nodded for her to continue.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"No, ma'am. This is my first relationship. With anyone."

JJ looked at him thoughtfully.

"What do your parents do for a living, Logan?"

"My mother was a teacher in New Jersey last I knew. My dad was a Navy Captain until he retired a year ago. They split up when I was 12."

"I'm sorry to hear that." JJ said softly. "Does your father know you're gay?"

"No, ma'am. I'm telling him next week."

"I just have one more question. What are your intentions in regards to my son?"

"I love him, ma'am."

JJ looked him square in the eye "I believe you. But know this. If you hurt him, I will not hesitate to destroy you."

Logan smiled at her "I wouldn't have it any other way."

JJ stood up, and Logan did the same. He was surprised when she hugged him tightly.

"Welcome to the family, Logan."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Enough of this ma'am business. Call me JJ."

"JJ, then."

Henry finally walked out of the kitchen.

"Well?"

JJ smiled at her son.

"He passed with flying colors."

Henry smiled widely, engulfing his mom in a bone-crushing hug, before releasing her and giving Logan a sweet kiss. The three enjoyed talking for a while before Logan made his leave. As his car disappeared down the street, Henry turned to face his mother.

"Thank you."

"For what, Henry?"

"For accepting him. For accepting me. I'm one of the lucky few who are loved by their parents, regardless of their sexual orientation."

"You don't have to thank me. A parent's love is supposed to be unconditional. I love you, and that's all that matters."

As JJ and Henry hugged each other tightly, they had no idea of the events that were transpiring just a few miles away.

**Oops, bad muse! Cliffhanger, anyone? Story 4 will be coming soon!**

**Please review! Thanks!**

**AN: MAJORLY IMPORTANT!**

**I have updated my author bio with tons of information, including info about the Criminal Minds fan page ****that I, along with fellow authors Rogue Storm, Classic E. Centric, and Leila Grant, are running on Facebook! There are dozens of us authors over there, so feel free to come and join the fun! All of the information and links are in my profile :)**


End file.
